Brother Dear and his Friend Sincere
by LavenderKissesAtMidnight
Summary: The wars are over and the Gundam Pilots have finally been able to achieve a sense of normalcy, living together and working for the preventers. What's this? Duo has a brother? Why is Wufei so angry? How will Hadrian adapt going from having one missing older sibling to multiple? And why is Quatre acting so oddly? Takes place in Gundam Universe. Ignores Magic. M/M.
1. Prologue of Peace

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you all think! I welcome constructive criticism. I have the story planned a good ways out, but as chapter 2 will show, I prefer to upload long chapters, so their may only be a couple updates a month. Any ideas are also welcome! Even if I don't put them in this story, I may use them in another.

I am looking for a Beta, so if anyone would like to volunteer, please send me a PM!

So, a few things that people tend to put in every chapter, but I'm only putting here at the beginning unless something changes:

Warnings: M/M pairings, mentions of child abuse, depression, possible self-harm, violence, language. Also, Harry/Hadrian is 16, and the Gboys minus Trowa are 18, so technically a pairing with one being underage.

I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter, this is merely the work of a fangirl.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: When Peace Reigns 

It is the year After Colony 198, and Peace between the Earth and the Colonies, while a work in progress, has finally been obtained. Relena Peacecraft, ruler of the Sanc Kingdom, still negotiates the talks between the nations of the Earth and between the Earth and the colonies but is no longer having to spearhead every peace talk herself. Many of the soldiers that fought for the organizations involved in the last few wars have retired or taken other jobs, but some, like the terrorists turned heroes called the Gundam Pilots, have accepted positions with the Preventers. 

Led by Lady Une, former Oz officer under Treize Kushrenada, the Preventers is a government agency founded by the ESUN to maintain peace and protect the people from terrorist organizations and military uprisings that attempt to take control and destroy the fragile peace that the Human Race has finally achieved. While they have branches around the world and in each colony cluster, their main branch is located in the heart of the Sanc Kingdom, and many of their top agents, including the former Gundam Pilots, are stationed at this base and deployed as needed. 

After the wars, none of the Gundam Pilots, apart from Quatre Raberba Winner, felt that they had anywhere to return to. They had given up their childhoods for peace and freedom and were at a loss of where to go now that their purpose had been achieved. The Winner heir, unwilling to let the teens who had given him support and a sense of normalcy disappear into obscurity, invited them to stay with him, saying that despite their varying origins, they were a family. The others agreed, and they decided to settle at one of the Winner Mansions near the Preventers Headquarters so that they could continue in the only way of life that they had ever known.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this. I'm going to go ahead and upload Chapter 1 as well.


	2. Chapter 1: A Battle Won

Hi everyone! Just a reminder: looking for a beta. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Battle Won

* * *

Four older teens gathered in a kitchen, three holding mugs of steaming drinks and one in front of the stove cooking breakfast. The blonde in front of the stove looked over his shoulder at the two sitting at the kitchen table. "Duo still hasn't shown back up?" He asked, sounding slightly worried.

An Asian teen with black hair pulled back into a pig-tail and dark eyes took a sip of his steaming tea. "No. I still haven't heard from the baka." The unibanged teen sitting across from him let out a negative grunt as well. The blonde teen sighed and turned back to the pans on the stove and continued cooking their breakfast.

The fourth teen spoke up from his position leaning against the counter near the coffee machine, his eyes still closed as he sipped at his coffee. "He'll turn up."

The blonde had just finished cooking and dishing up the food when they heard someone call out from the entryway. "Yoohoo! I'm hooome!" The four in the kitchen all relaxed slightly, and the blonde smiled and called out, "In the kitchen!"

A fifth teen bounced into the kitchen, his long braid flowing behind him. "Hey, guys! Oh! This looks good, Quat. I'm starving!" he says, grabbing a plate and piling food onto it from the stove. He moved over to the table and fell into one of the chairs, digging in to the eggs and hash.

Quatre smiled happily at seeing his friend home safely. "Thank you, Duo. Welcome home." He said as he and the prussian-eyed teen sat at the table as well, starting on their own breakfasts.

The other two short-haired teens didn't say anything, not feeling the need. Meanwhile, beside Duo, the dark-eyed Chinese teen glared at the him. "What the hell, Maxwell?! You've been gone for two weeks!" he growled out, annoyed at Duo's flippant return.

Duo just grinned. "Awe, Wufei! You missed me!" He teased, leaning close to the dark-eyed teen.

Wufei's glare sharpened. "Where the hell were you? You disappeared, and Une wouldn't say a word!"

"Duo smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I had to leave fast, and I had asked her not to say anything. So, I kind of have something to tell you all. I'm going to be moving out." The kitchen became quiet and the other four teens looked at him in shock.

Quatre was the first to recover. "W-what? What do you mean, Duo? What is going on?"

Duo's happy smile dropped a bit and his eyes became sad and a bit wary. "Well, it has to do with the reason I left so fast. Ya see.. I finally got custody of my baby brother. He landed in the hospital a couple weeks ago, and he had my contact info on him when he got hurt, so they called me when he was brought in. They put him in an induced coma so he could heal, and he just woke up a couple days ago. The legal paperwork finally went through, so I came back to get a place set up that I could bring him."

The other four were quiet, struggling to process the new information about their friend. He had never mentioned having family of any sort, much less a living brother. Quatre was once again the first to regain his wits and respond. "I didn't realize you had a younger brother?" He hedged, trying to gently encourage the braided pilot to explain a bit more about what was going on.

Duo nodded, getting up and going over to the coffee pot to fix himself a mug. He turned to face the table and leaned back against the counter, keeping his eyes on his drink. The others looked at each other, recognizing the defense actions for what they were: a subconscious attempt to put distance between him and the perceived threat. "Yeah, we were both dropped off on that L2 colony when we were kids. I was about six and he was around four. We were separated after the Massacre, and by the time I found him again, we were in the middle of the war, and I couldn't take him with me. If it wasn't for Une.. I don't think they would've given me custody even after him being landed in the hospital." He said with a falsely light tone, trying to make it sound as if none of it mattered. "Anyway, so yeah, I have a couple days before he can be discharged, so I have to get somewhere ready to bring him." He took a few gulps of his coffee and put his mug in the sink before heading out of the kitchen. "Well, I have a lot to do, so I'm going to get started. I'll see you all later." He said, making a quick exit from the kitchen.

The other pilots sat around the table for several long minutes, absorbing the information they had just been given. Finally, the green-eyed teen spoke up softly. "He's running."

Wufei snorted and slammed his mug down on the table. "Of course he's running. He's a damn coward. Why else would we just be hearing about this." He ground out, his jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed.

The others glanced at each other, hearing the hurt behind the anger of their comrade's words. Quatre spoke up hesitantly. "I don't.. think we should let him move out. I mean, his brother is hurt, and he will need support, if not help. He needs to stay here where he has us."

Prussian blue eyes meet green as the two silent teens communicate. Prussian eyes close and the green-eyed teen spoke up for the two. "Agreed. It'd be best if he brought his brother here."

Wufei stood without commenting and walked out of the room. The three left behind looked at each other, Quatre's eyes showing worry as he lifted a hand to rub at his chest. "Wufei is not taking this very well. He's very angry. And hurt." He told the other two.

The tall, green-eyed teen hmed in agreement. "He doesn't like secrets. And he will see this as a large one." 

The Prussian-eyed Japanese teen nodded in agreement before standing. "I think we should find out more about the situation. I'll see what I can find." He said, heading out of the kitchen.

Quatre smiled. "Thank you, Heero. Let me know." He then turned to the green-eyed teen. "Well, Trowa, want to help me get started on fixing up a room for Duo's brother? We need a room that's close enough to Wufei and Duo's for him to be able to get to his brother, and one that's big enough to accommodate whatever he needs medically." Trowa nodded and helped Quatre clean the breakfast dishes before heading upstairs to choose a room for their new charge.

Wufei paused outside of the room he shared with Duo, trying to get his thoughts together. Finally, he opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. His long-haired boyfriend sat cross-legged on the upper-right side of their king-sized bed on the side further away from the door and closer to the windows, showing how on edge he was currently. His fingers danced across the keyboard as he scrolled through what Wufei assumed was adds for apartments and houses near the Preventers Headquarters./p  
Taking a breath to try to smother the feelings of hurt and anger, he walked over to the bed and stood beside it, crossing his arms in front of him as he leaned against the headboard. "So you're looking for a place for you and your brother?" He asked, staring at the side of his boyfriend's head.

Duo froze for a moment before forcing himself to continue with his task. "Yeah. It's going to be a bit before he's back to 100%. I need somewhere close to work where I can get to him easily if something happens."

Wufei clenched his jaw and dug his fingers into his arms where they crossed. "You never mentioned having a brother."

Duo gave a non-committal grunt. "The subject never came up, and I didn't think it was necessary."

The comment was the last straw for Wufei, and he finally snapped. "You didn't think it was necessary? It never came up? It never came up when I talked to you about the slaughter of my entire clan, my wife?! It wasn't necessary for you to tell me that you were disappearing for two weeks, with no word! Never checking in to let us know that you were all right and alive! And now you've decided it's not necessary to talk to us, to me, before you just decide to move out!" He started softly and ended yelling, banging a fist against the headboard as he leaned over his boyfriend aggressively.

Duo's cobalt eyes flashed as he turned and glared at the fuming Chinese teen, curling in on himself in a manner reminiscent of an injured and cornered predator about to strike. "Yes, I didn't think it was necessary. I didn't think it was necessary to tell a possible enemy soldier that I had a dead brother. And then, I didn't find it necessary to tell my friend who is telling me about his WIFE being slaughtered that I found my brother alive but couldn't take him with me because then he WOULD end up dead! And no, I didn't think it would do a damn bit of good to whine about how the damn courts were blocking me from getting him back because the judges were corrupt and taking bribes, no matter how skinny or full of bruises the kid was. Or how I finally had to go and beg Une to step in because he almost died! You're damn right I didn't find it necessary! Everything I've ever done has been for that kid, and I'll be damned if that kid isn't my number one priority. He is the ONLY reason I've bothered to stay alive, and I'm going to make sure he never has to spend another second feeling like he has no one, like he's on his own! And if you have a problem with that then that's just too fuckin' bad, because that kid will ALWAYS come first!"

The two glared at each other and Wufei turned and stormed out before he could do or say something he couldn't take back. Slamming the door behind him, he headed downstairs and out to the garage, starting up his bike and speeding down the driveway of the manor. Back in their bedroom, Duo rests his back against the headboard and slams the side of his fist into the mattress, his entire body shaking with suppressed emotions.

In a room across and down the hall from the braided pilot, Quatre was doubled over in pain, clutching his chest and gasping. Trowa stood beside the blond, a hand on his shoulder in concern. Quatre smiled shakily up at the uni-banged teen. "They're both very hurt and angry." He breathed out and straightened up as Wufei traveled further away from the mansion, the volatile emotions from at least one of his housemates becoming muted. He looked up worriedly at Trowa who turned and walked to the door.

The green-eyed teen paused at the door and glanced back at the blond. "Why don't you go to Duo?" He suggested softly before walking out. Quatre smiled gratefully in the direction the tall teen had gone before following him out into the hall but heading in a different direction.

Trowa walked over to the room that he shares with his own partner and slips inside to see Heero typing away at his laptop. The teen from the L1 cluster looked completely absorbed in what he was doing, but Trowa knew he was fully aware of his surroundings. He approached his boyfriend sitting on the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

The smaller teen spoke in his usual monotone manner. "Hadrian Evans, Age 16. Parents: Unknown. First known records: Colony V-08744 in the L2 cluster. Maxwell Church Orphanage. Presumed dead at age 9 after the Massacre. Next known record London, England. Previous Guardians: Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Surrey England. Albus Dumbledore, Scotland, Headmaster of.." He trailed off, his eyes widening slightly. Trowa raised an eyebrow in concern for the unusual reaction. "Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Advanced Studies."

Trowa's own eyes widened slightly. "Isn't that the school that was a cover for training kids to be soldiers and assasins?" He asked in shock.

Heero nodded. "Hardrian attended there from A.C. 191 to 196 when the operation was discovered. He was brought into government custody, but the former leader, Albus Dumbledore, kept interceding and awarded custody to Vernon and Petunia Dursley, citing relation of maternal aunt. It looks like he was the one who kept intervening in Duo obtaining custody."

After contemplating the information, Trowa spoke up. "Do you think Duo knows?"

Heero grunted negatively. "Doubt it. No explosions."

Trowa let out a small laugh, agreeing completely with the other teen's blunt assessment. He breathed in and then remembered what he came to the room for. "Wufei talked to Duo. Took off on his bike."

Heero looked over at Trowa and nodded, closing his laptop and standing up to follow the Shenlong Pilot. Before he could walk away, Trowa reached out and took his wrist softly, causing Heero to look at him. Standing up and moving close to his boyfriend, Trowa bent slightly and brushed his lips softly over his boyfriend's and murmered a quiet "Be safe." Heero nodded before grabbing his leather jacket and walking out, heading to the garage for his own bike to catch up with Wufei.

Quatre made his way to Duo and Wufei's room and knocked on the door. After a few moments pause, a strained cheerful voice called out for him to come in. Quatre slipped inside and closed the door behind himself. He took a moment to observe the braided teen's red eyes and weak smile. "Hey, Quatre! What brings you to my humble abode?"

Smiling softly, Quatre walked over to the bed and sat beside the shorter teen, putting an arm around him and pulling Duo into a comforting embrace. "You're not going anywhere, you know. Trowa, Heero, and I talked and decided that you needed support, and we don't want you that far away, so we are getting a suite ready for your brother."

Duo tensed and braced as if to pull away, but Quatre tightened his hold slightly, letting him know that he wasn't running away that easily. Letting out a soft sigh, Duo relaxed in his friend's arms, leaning against him. Quatre spoke up softly, "I know you're used to doing things on your own, and you're still getting used to having people around to help, but you need to trust us enough to lean on us. We're not going to let you go through things like this on your own, Duo. We all love you. Even if some of us aren't very good at saying it." Quatre joked lightly, eliciting a choked laugh from Duo.

"Thanks, Quat. I'll try to remember that." He said, not making any further move to remove himself from his friend's arms. 

Heero, meanwhile, was pulling up to a park that he knew his temperamental friend liked to go to when he needed some quiet. Finding Wufei's bike, he parked beside it and killed the engine before dismounting and heading into the park. He walked for a bit before he came to the clearing by a lake where he saw the Chinese teen going through a Kata. The other teen's movements were fast and choppy, showing how upset he was. Heero watched him for several minutes before removing his jacket and moving over to stand in front of the other teen. Wufei started slightly when Heero appeared in his vision. He took a stance and waited. Wufei furrowed his eyebrows before taking his own stance. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Wufei struck hard and fast. Heero deflected the blow with his left arm and used the momentum to execute a strike of his own. The two sparred fast and hard for over an hour, allowing Wufei to vent all of his hurt, frustration, and agression. Wufei finally stepped back and bowed to Heero, who returned it, both covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

When they straightened up, Wufei walked slowly over to the lakeside and sat down cross-legged, looking out over the water. Heero sat beside him, one leg straight out and the other bent, resting an arm across it. He waited quietly until Wufei started to speak. "I was married to a woman chosen by the clan elders when I was 14. We didn't love each other. Love had no place in a marriage. I knew who I would marry to continue the clan. I never expected I would be with someone out of more than duty. That I would feel something more than mutual respect, that there would ever be someone I actually wanted to be around." Wufei confided softly. Heero listened silently, letting his friend voice his thoughts. Wufei watched the morning sun reflecting off of the lake while he thought over what he wanted to say. "I never thought I would love someone. That I would let someone that close. I've told him more than I ever imagined I'd tell anyone. He has been going through this for longer than I've known him, and he never said a word. There was an entire part of his life I was completely unaware of." 

Heero grunted in agreement. "So, what are you going to do about it?" He asked. Wufei looked at him in confusion, and Heero explained. "He's kept this quiet for three years. Two since you two finally did something about all of the flirting." He ignored the annoyed look Wufei gave him. "So what are you going to do about it? Leave him? Move out?" He watched Wufei out of the corner of his eye. "He didn't tell you about his brother, and now he's taking him in. It's not your responsibility. He hasn't asked for your help. He's doing it whatever you have to say about it." Heero fell silent, having said more than he normally felt necessary.

Wufei thought deeply before answering. "No, I don't want to leave him. I understand why he is taking in his brother. It's his responsibility. But is this the only secret he's kept?" He murmers.

"No." Heero said succinctly.

Wufei blinks a few times, looking at Heero, before the corner of his mouth twitched up. He started chuckling an then broke out into laughter. Heero smirked, watching his friend out of the corner of his eye, before chuckling along with Wufei's laughter. Wufei calmed down, a small smile still on his lips. "You're right. He wouldn't be Duo if he actually said anything." He took a breath. "I'll head back and help the baka figure out what he needs before he brings his brother home."

Heero nodded and the two stood and headed back for their bikes, Heero pausing to scoop up his jacket from where he dropped it before their spar. As the two mounted their bikes, Wufei stopped, causing Heero to pause as well and look over at his friend. "Thanks." Heero nodded in acknowledgement and the two started their bikes and headed back for the manor.

* * *

= = = = = = = = = = End of Chapter = = = = = = =

* * *

So, how is it so far? let me know what you think!  
XOXO - Lavenderkissesatmidnight


	3. Chapter 2: On My Way Home

Chapter 2: On My Way Home

Wufei and Heero arrived back at the manor close to lunch time and, after parking their bikes, went in search of their respective partners. After looking in the most likely places, they ended up finding them both in the same place: the suite for Duo's brother. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa were all looking over papers spread across a small table that had been brought into the room and were quietly discussing what sounded to be the furniture and other necessities their new housemate would need.

Standing at the entrance to the room, Wufei cleared his throat, causing the three to look up at him. He nodded at Quatre and Trowa before turning to Duo. "Hey, can we talk?" He asked, doing his best to hide his nervousness. This was not the sort of thing he was used to doing.

Duo hesitated a moment before nodding. He straightened from where he'd been leaning over the table and stuck his hands in his pockets before reluctantly exiting the room and heading down the hall to a small sitting room. Inside the sitting room a couch and a couple large, stuffed chairs were placed around a low coffee table. The wall opposite of the door was taken up with floor to ceiling windows, letting the sun bathe the room in a warm light. One of the walls had a few bookshelves, while another had a curio cabinet with glass and crystal figurines on display. Duo walked over to a corner where a bookshelf met a window and faced Wufei, his eyes looking down and slightly to the right of the Chinese teen, not quite willing to meet his gaze. "So what did you want to talk about? If it's about receding hairlines, I'm afraid I don't have a solution. Was just born with great hair!" He jokes weakly.

Wufei took in his boyfriend's hunched posture and evasive eyes and he felt a pang of remorse in his chest from the knowledge that he was responsible for Duo's unease. He let out a sigh and ran a hand over the side of his head, trying to figure out what words to use. Finally, he just approached his boyfriend and pulled the slightly shorter boy into his arms, trapping him firmly even as the braided pilot started to struggle. He put his mouth against the top of the other teen's head. "Well, what all do we need to get ready for your brother to come home?" He asked.

His words made Duo stop struggling against the hold. He smiled softly and leaned into the Chinese man's embrace, recognizing the apology that the other was too proud to voice any other way. He wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist and basked in the warmth from the sun on his back and from his lover's body heat in front of him. "We mainly need to get the normal stuff a kid needs. Clothes, books, things like that. He may be using a walker or a cane for a bit until he he's healed a bit more. A stool or something for the shower would be a good idea so he can shower without worrying about falling or hurting himself. He shouldn't need any of the big medical equipment, from what the doctors were saying."

Wufei placed a kiss on the crown of the braided teen's head and moved back a bit. "We had better get back to the room before Winner turns that boy's room into princess-land." He muttered, leaving one hand around Duo's waist to guide him back out of the room. Duo just laughed, having always enjoyed the clashing tastes between Quatre and Wufei. The rest of the pilots had more neutral preferences and were rarely as much fun to watch.

The next week passed quickly as the pilots prepared for the boy's arrival in between work and the other responsibilities they'd all taken up since the war ended. Wufei and Quatre had many loud "discussions" about the style and color of the room, much to the amusement of the other three inhabitants of the manor. Duo had taken to having a couple bags of pre-popped popcorn nearby for when the arguments broke out. First it had been about the color scheme of the room, then the style of the bed and other furniture, and even the color of the towels and the scents of the soaps and shampoos in the bathroom had sparked controversy. Duo had nearly suffocated from hiding his laughter when he brought the two to the mall with him. He'd needed to get a few things to hold his brother over until they could go clothes shopping together. Heero and Trowa had opted to stay behind, having no desire to be anywhere near the two when the feud was sure to reach all-time highs.

The day finally came for Duo to fly to London and get his brother discharged from the hospital. Wufei took a couple of days off to go with him and help, while the others thought it best to hang back and not crowd their new charge. The two took an early shuttle and landed in London just after 8am and took a taxi to the hospital.

Walking into the hospital, Wufei was immediately on edge. He never did like hospitals. The fluorescent lights were both to bright and not bright enough, and everything carried the conflicting smells of illness and disinfectant. He followed his lover past the main elevator and to a side one where they got on and Duo pressed the button for the 3rd floor. The elevator was much wider than most Wufei had been in, and the ascent much smoother. Wufei assumed it was for transporting patients.

When they reached the third floor, the elevator opened and immediately in front of them was a large half-moon desk with several computers and nurses behind it. One of the nurses looked up and greeted the two with a smile. "Hi, can I help you two?" She asked. Wufei had to fight a wince at the high pitch of her voice. She had a flower face-painted on her cheek and her hospital badge clip had a panda face with a pink flower above one ear. Glancing around, Wufei noticed that, rather than the sterile beige and white theme that most hospitals, at least what he had seen, seemed to have, this floor was colorful and had different motifs painted on the wall. He assumed they were on a pediatric floor, which would explain why the only way in seemed to be through a guarded entrance.

Duo smiled at the nurse and nodded. "Yes Ma'am, I'm Duo Maxwell. I'm here to pick up my brother, Hadrian Evans. He is being discharged today. He's in room 2352." While explaining himself to the nurse, he handed over his identification and the paperwork showing his guardianship of his brother.

The nurse looked everything over, checking it against her system, and smiled at the two, handing the paperwork and I.D. back to Duo. She also put the name "Evans" and the room number on two stickers for the boys to put on their clothes, showing that they were allowed in the wing. "Just keep those on until your brother is discharged. It will keep you from being booted out of the wing by a doctor or security. Just follow that hall to the left and it will take you to his room. Have a good day, you two." She told them before turning back to her screen to continue whatever she had been doing.

The boys put the stickers on their shirts and headed down the hallway as directed and came to a stop outside of a brown door with cartoonish palm trees and monkeys painted on it. Duo opened the door and walked in, Wufei hesitating a moment before following his braided lover.

The room was thankfully muted after all the colors and shapes they passed in the hallway. The top halves of the walls were painted a cream color, and the bottom halves were a pastel green. Sitting up in the bed in the middle of the room was a small teen with messy black hair and a pointed face much like Wufei's lover's. The teen was pale, but his skin looked like he'd had a tan until his recent confinement indoors. While currently sickly, it was obvious he was fit and had the muscle definition of someone who used their body regularly, and not just visiting a gym a couple times a week. When he looked up from the book he was reading, Wufei was shocked at the vivid green color of his eyes, though his eye-shape was identical to his older brother's. Overall, if Wufei hadn't known the kid was 16, he would've guessed maybe a small 13 from his size.

The boy glanced at Wufei warily but gave Duo a small smile, his eyes lighting up in a familiar way. "Hey Duo!" He greeted eagerly.

Duo bounced over to his brother and wrapped him in a hug. "Hey there, kiddo. You're looking a lot better! Are you sure you haven't been exaggerating to keep getting room service and sponge baths from the hot nurses?" He teased.

The younger boy narrowed his eyes at his older brother and gave a little pout, a light red dusting his cheeks. "No. If anything I've been trying to tell them I'm fine, but every time that sadistic bastard of a doctor pokes one of my ribs or 'accidently' bumps my leg." Duo cracked up laughing, not taking his arm from around the pouty teen. Emerald green eyes flickered over to where Wufei was standing near the door of the room. Wufei had to stop himself from shifting as the eyes seemed to weigh him and made him feel as if his very soul was being x-rayed. "So who are you?" the teen asked after a few moments when it seemed like his older brother had calmed down.

"Oh yeah! Hades, meet my boyfriend Wufei. Wuffers, meet my baby brother Hadrian." Duo introduced the two with a grin. Both sets of eyes shot him an annoyed look before returning to each other.

Wufei approached the bed and lowered his head in a respectful nod. "Pleased to meet you." He said simply, not sure what else to say to the boy he'd only known about for a week. Even in that week he hadn't heard too much about the kid's personality. Most of what Duo had to say was regarding a much younger child, not the nearly full-grown one sitting in the bed before him. Hadrian nodded back to the older teen, not much better off as far as having any idea of what to say to him.

Duo, oblivious to the awkwardness, or maybe purposefully ignoring it, chattered on happily. "So, once the Doc comes in and gives the final okay, we can bust you out of this joint. We'll get you some real food while we wait for your meds and then head to the airport. We have a flight scheduled for noon and we should be able to get you home and settled before dinner. Just wait until you see everything, you are going to love your room! Though, probably not as much as I enjoyed watching the others argue about how to decorate it. It was hilarious!"

The younger teen smiled indulgently as his brother talked about where he was going to be living and about the others that he would be living with. Wufei took advantage of the distraction his lover provided to observe Hadrian. He seemed to be quieter than his brother, but that could be the situation. There would be no way to tell for sure until he had become more comfortable and possibly not until he was completely healed. Wufei also noticed that, while seemingly absorbed by what his brother was talking about, he had his head tilted slightly towards the door and Wufei, a subtle sign that he was keeping track of his surroundings.

Duo's monologue was interrupted by the door opening and a young, dark haired doctor with laughing eyes and a tell-tale white coat walked in. "Well hey there, Houdini. I see your cohorts have come to bust you out of this joint." He remarked with a grin, approaching the bed.

Hadrian snorted. "Yeah, all the better to escape your 'tender, loving care,' you sadistic bastard." He griped, causing the doctor to throw his head back in delighted laughter.

"Come now, you're not still mad about the lasso thing, are you? That was days ago! Holding on to grudges is not healthy. Causes premature wrinkles, you see." The Doctor quipped back, picking up the medical chart from the end of the bed. "So, who might you be?" He asked, directing his attention to the not-Houdini, as far as he knew, on the bed.

Duo bounced to his feet and held out his hand for the Doctor to shake. "Duo Maxwell, I'm Hadrian's brother. This is my partner, Wufei." He introduced. Wufei stepped over and shook the Doctor's hand as well.

"Pleased to meet the two of you. I'm Doctor Greyson, also known by a special few as "Doctor Sadistic Bastard." He threw in with a grin. "I took over Hadrian's care after he awoke from the coma. He has been healing at a remarkable rate." Opening the folder, he began to let the two know what had been going on and what to expect. "Several of his ribs were fractured when he was brought in, and two were broken. One of the broken ribs had punctured his lung. The lung was repaired in surgery, and the fractures are well on their way to healing according to the latest x-rays. The broken ones will take time, but he is doing just fine. One of his kidneys had ruptured and was also repaired with surgery, and his right leg had to be set in two places. He needs to stay off it as much as possible for now and use a cane to keep the weight off when he does walk around. He resolutely refused a cast and managed to remove the ones we tried to put on him," here the Doctor shot an exasperated look at the teen which did nothing to make the teen seem the least bit repentant, "so I ordered a brace for him to use. It's removable, so he will be able to take if off for showers and when he's relaxing in bed. I do, however, suggest wearing it at night in case he moves in his sleep and moves it the wrong way. His left shoulder was also dislocated, but it was popped back into place easily enough. He's already worn the sling for the past week, so another week or two and the shoulder should be strong enough to start the exercises we showed him to strengthen it back up. A copy of them will be in the file we give you to bring home. A lot of the bruising and swelling has gone down, so the rest is just up to time to heal. I have a list of medications, some antibiotics, pain killers, and a sedative for as needed. He needs to finish the full round of antibiotics to ensure that he doesn't end up with an infection from the surgeries, and the painkillers and sedative may be taken when he needs them. Try to avoid him going up and down stairs as much as possible until his leg heals a bit more, and no carrying anything more than 5 pounds for the next few weeks while his shoulder finishes healing. After that, it's up to whatever his ribs and leg allow him to do. Now, do the three of you have any questions?"

Duo, who had started out looking attentive, had a look of panic by the time the Doctor finished rattling everything off. Wufei had to suppress a laugh, knowing his lover was worried about being able to keep everything straight and remembering all the instructions. He decided to step in and aid the braided teen. "Will all of this be in the take-home file? And when will he need a follow up appointment?" Duo shot Wufei a look of utter relief and gratitude that he was going to have a hard time not teasing his lover about later.

The Doctor smiled kindly, also seeing the overwhelmed look on Duo's face. "Yes, all the information is in his folder, as well as a list of the instructions and the prescriptions that Hadrian will need. Basically, just make sure he doesn't do anything fun for the next few weeks, takes his medicine, and rests as much as possible, and he will be fine." Doctor Greyson simplified, shooting a mischievous grin at a glaring Hadrian. "I would suggest a follow up with either the local hospital or his primary care physician in four to six weeks to see how he is doing and give them with a copy of the file." He handed over a copy of Hadrian's file and clapped his hands together. "Alright, I'll go sign the release papers and we will set the prisoner free." He said, shooting a smile at the youngest teen. "Take it easy, Hadrian, and heal up. The better you heal now, the less you have to see of us whitecoats in the future." He turned to the older two and shook their hands once more.

"Thank you for your help, Doc. I appreciate you looking after my brother." Duo thanked the Doctor who waived it off with a smile.

"My pleasure. I rarely have patients as spirited and fun as Hadrian. It's truly been a delight having him here." He told the two and left the room to finish filling out the discharge paperwork.

Duo then turned to his brother. "Well, you heard the Doc, you're free! I brought you a change of clothes. I don't think the airline would appreciate open-back-chic." He said with a grin, tossing a bag with a change of clothes onto the bed. "Do you need help getting changed?"

Hadrian rolled his eyes at Duo's joke and grabbed the bag. "No, I got it. I still have one good leg." He said, opening up the bag and silently thanking his lucky stars that it was a simple pair of black gym pants, green t-shirt, and a grey hoodie. Duo and Wufei gave him his privacy to change and went back in to help him into the wheelchair that a discharge nurse brought to the room.

"Got anything we need to grab before we head down?" Duo asked, glancing around the room.

Hadrian nodded and pointed at the floor near the head of the bed. "Yeah, my backpack is on the other side. Can you grab it for me?" he asked. Duo happily complied and once Hadrian was settled, the two wheeled the younger teen out and to the elevator that would bring them to the first floor.

They met a cab Wufei had called at the entrance of the hospital and helped Hadrian into the back seat, storing the cane the hospital had provided on the floorboard. He had to sit sideways with his braced leg in Duo's lap, but with Wufei sitting up front with the cab driver and them having no luggage other than Hadrian's backpack, it wasn't crowded. They had the cab drop them off at a pub near the airport for a quick lunch while they waited for Hadrian's prescriptions to be filled, and then caught another for the rest of the way to the airport.

Once they arrived, it took Duo a bit to locate the rental wheelchairs that were made available by the airlines. They loaded Hadrian and made their way through security and to the gate with plenty of time to spare. While they waited, Hardian pulled out a music player from his backpack and put his earbuds in, selecting a song before closing his eyes and leaning back in the wheelchair.

Duo looked at his brother in concern and leaned closer to Wufei. "He looks really tired. Maybe I should have let him stay in the hospital a bit longer?" He worried, biting the inside of his lower lip in worry.

Wufei shook his head and replied just as quietly. "No, nobody gets any rest in a hospital. They wake you up every two hours if you're lucky. More often if you're not. Better to go ahead and get him home where he can get some real rest." With that the two fell silent, Duo playing on his phone and Wufei reading while they waited for their flight to start boarding.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Hope you liked it! Still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested!

XOXO – LavenderKisses


	4. Chapter 3: New Places

Hey all! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. I'm still doing my own editing, so sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New Places**

After the long flight and then the car ride to the outskirts of the Sanc Kingdom, Hadrian was tired, sore, and cranky. He knew that it wasn't his brother's, or his brother's boyfriend's, fault that he was in this shape, so he did his best to stay quiet and not take his bad mood out on anyone. He knew his brother was disappointed with his lack of response to the chatter, but Hadrian just did not have the strength to humor the older teen. 'He'll just have to get over it.' He thought, closing his eyes and leaning with his good arm braced against the back door as he tried to find a position to rest in that wouldn't hurt his ribs too badly. He was used to pain, but that didn't mean he liked it or was at all happy at the amount he was in at that moment. On the upside, he'd finally escaped Dr. Sadistic Bastard. He didn't know how the good doctor had done it, but even with all of Hadrian's training, the bastard had managed to foil each and every escape attempt.

First, Hadrian had tried simply getting up and walking out. Normally, if you looked like you were supposed to be doing whatever it was you were doing, people tended to not notice you doing it. The doctor had met him at the elevator with a cheerful greeting, seemingly about to pass Hadrian by with no notice. As the doctor passed, however, he bumped into Hadrian which caused the teen to put weight on his injured leg and jarred his ribs. When he was unable to hold back a small cry of pain the doctor cottoned on to what was going on and "helped him" back to his room. The next time Hadrian woke, his street clothes had mysteriously vanished, leaving the backless hospital gown, some shorts, and hospital issued slip resistant socks as his only means of keeping himself clothed.

Now normally, this would not hinder the emerald-eyed teen at all. In fact, it didn't even phase him. Next, he tried hiding himself in a bin of dirty linens that a housekeeping employee was pushing. It got him down the elevator and to a door in a back hall of the hospital, but just as he was about to walk out of the back door, the Doctor came walking in, pushing a wheelchair and holding his cell phone to his ear. The Doctor looked surprised to see Hadrian before smiling and helping him into the chair, pushing him back up to the pediatric wing. Time and again, Hadrian attempted to escape, and each time the Doctor "happened" upon him. He still wasn't sure how the coated menace managed it, but he was glad to be away from him.

"Hey there, sleepy head. We're here." His brother's voice shook him out of his thoughts and Hadrian looked up at where he would be staying for the foreseeable future. They were pulling up to a tall set of gates with an ornate W welded onto the front. Wufei reached out of the driver-side window and punched in a code that had the gates swinging outward, allowing the car to pull in.

The driveway was paved with a greyish-blue stone leading through the large, well-manicured front lawn and made a circle around a fountain in front of the front entrance. A bit up from the turn-about, a split branched off that led around the side of the manor and to the garage in the back. Hadrian's eyes swept about, taking in details about his brother's home. The manor was nearly three stories high, but judging by the sheer size and amount of the windows it was more likely only two stories with high ceilings. The property was surrounded by a tall iron fence with decorative spikes at the top, but Hadrian doubted that the height and sharpness of the bars were the only measures to deter intruders. Overall, it gave the feel of a very open and well-kept home, if a bit opulent.

Wufei parked the car in the garage and grabbed Hadrian's bag from the back seat while Duo helped his brother out of the car. The three made their way inside slowly, Hadrian using his cane, and paused when they got to the stairs. Duo let out a small curse before grinning at his brother. "Well kid, hop on." He said while turning around and kneeling in front of his brother.

Hadrian's eyes went wide at the instructions and he began protesting. "Oh hell no. I'm not an invalid, Duo, I can make it up some stairs."

Duo just grinned up over his shoulder. "Yeah, I know you could make it up. You're stubborn like that. This is just faster. Might as well hop on and take the free ride or I'll just walk up behind you, slowly, making choo-choo train sounds and beeping noises the whole way up. All twenty stairs." He trailed off with a grin, his cobalt eyes shining with mischief and amusement. Hadrian groaned and dropped his head in defeat, knowing it would do no good to argue with the other. Harry caught sight of Wufei's smirk and glared at him, not at all appreciating the amusement the Chinese teen was getting out of his predicament. He was also not happy with how easily his brother stood under his added weight, cursing the conditions that stunted his growth.

Once Hadrian was settled and Duo was steady, the three ascended the stairs and followed the hallway to the right of the landing. Duo paused in front of a door to their right. "This is mine and Wufei's door in case you ever need us for anything." He said before walking a little way further and stopping in front of a door on the left. "And this, my dear baby brother, is your room." He allowed Hadrian to slide off his back and stood aside to allow him to open the door to the room.

Hadrian had to stop his jaw from dropping when he hobbled in, but he couldn't help the slight widening of his eyes as he looked around. The room was washed in a light grey with dark blue accents. The wall opposite of him was one large window framed with heavy, dark blue drapes and a glass door that led out to a balcony. In the middle of the room was a large, king size bed with the headboard towards the window and the foot facing the door. Against the right wall stood two bookshelves, a few of the shelves already occupied with several volumes, and a door leading to what Hadrian guessed was either a bathroom or a closet. Against the left wall was a dark wooden desk with a lamp and a high-back chair.

Looking back at his brother, he saw Duo's pleased grin at his reaction. Wufei had already disappeared from the room, leaving his backpack by the door. Duo bounded over to his brother and put and arm around his waist to guide him. "See, I knew you'd love it! You wouldn't believe how many hours of entertainment I got watching Fei and Quat argue over how to decorate it. Oh, and come look at this!" He said, leading the way through the door on the right side of the room and into a bathroom the size of a master bath in a normal house. There was a large oval tub, a stand-up shower, and a sink in the main part of the bathroom, and a smaller area with another door that held the toilet. To the left was a set of double doors that opened into a walk-in closet. One half had clothes hanging from the rails and the other half was divided into built in drawers and shelves for his toiletries.

Hadrian turned to his brother, a small frown on his face, and Duo's face immediately became one of panic. "Do you not like it? Cause we can always change it! I know we haven't lived together in years and you may want something different, but we can always change it to the way you want it."

Interrupting his brother before he could really get started, Hadrian hastened to explain. "No, that's not it. I love it. It's just," he paused for a moment, trying to find the words, "it's just too much. I don't need all of this, I don't even know what.. how.." He stopped, at a loss about how to explain the feeling of being overwhelmed.

Duo's eyes grew soft and he graced his younger brother with a rare, sincere smile that was far away from the bright and obnoxious grin he normally wore. "I know what you mean, Hades, but it's okay. You deserve this, and it's okay to accept and enjoy it. I know it doesn't feel like it now but give it time. I still feel like that sometimes living here, but once you get comfortable with everyone, you'll start to appreciate the space. Especially if anyone is arguing." He finished with a grin and a wink.

Hadrian gave his brother a weak smile and nodded. He doubted he'd ever get used to the space considering he never actually had a bedroom to himself for more than a couple of days, but he was grateful for his brother helping him finally get away, so he didn't say anything. He followed his brother back out to the bedroom.

Duo turned to the younger teen and smiled, wrapping his arms around his younger brother, nuzzling his nose into the soft, messy hair. "I've missed ya, kid. It's good to 'ave ya back." He said softly, slipping unconsciously into his street accent. Hadrian tensed for a moment at the contact before relaxing and snuggling into his brother's chest. "Miss'd ya too, Duo."

After allowing himself a minute to enjoy the open affection from his brother, Hadrian pulled back and looked up at Duo. "Is it okay if I take a nap?"

Duo smiled. "Of course, kiddo. It's about three. I'll make sure you're up in time for dinner." He kissed his younger brother's forehead. "I'll be down the hall or down in the living room if you need me. Oh! Before I forget." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small smart phone, handing it to Hadrian. Emerald eyes widened in shock as he looked over the sleek new phone in his hand. "I got ya this so you could always get a hold of me or one of the guys. I have our numbers programmed in already. You'll meet everyone else before supper. If you need anything, just call or shoot me a text." Here the braided teen paused to narrow his eyes into a glare. "And do NOT, under any circumstances, try to go down the stairs yourself. You call me to come get you, or Wufei, got it?" He said sternly.

Hadrian nodded in understanding. Duo gave him another kiss to the forehead. "Night, baby bro." and he danced out of the room with his braid trailing behind him.

Sighing, Hadrian hobbled over to the bed and carefully flopped back. He held the phone above his face to examine it. It wasn't the latest model, he noticed with a smile and a silent thanks to his brother, but it was a good and functional one. He swiped open the screen and took a look at what it had. In his contacts were 7 numbers already programmed in. Scrolling through them, he was a bit confused at the entries and the order, but he figured his brother's method in madness would become apparent eventually. Contact 1 was listed as "Ro-Man", 2 was "Shinigami", 3 was "Tro-man", 4 was "Kitty-Quat", and 5 was "Wuffers". While Hadrian recognized Shinigami as his brother and "Wuffers" as his brother's nickname for his boyfriend, he wasn't sure why they were contacts 2 and 5, or who the others were. Number 6 was saved under the name "Home", and number 7 was "Rashid". He assumed home meant the main number for the manor they were currently inhabiting, but Rashid, like the rest of the names he was unfamiliar with, was anyone's guess.

He spent a few minutes playing with the settings on his phone before locking it and setting it on the mattress beside him. He used his good arm to pull a pillow beneath his head and settled in, allowing exhaustion to pull him under as the tension bled out of his body. It had been too long since he'd had a chance to really rest, and he was going to take advantage of the respite, however brief it may end up being.

Downstairs Duo found his boyfriend curled up in the corner of the couch in the smaller living room the pilots tended to gravitate towards. He stood in the doorway and let his lips quirk in a small smile as he observed the Chinese teen. He was dressed in loose white pants and a red tank top and had let his hair down from the ever-present ponytail. He was absorbed in a small, leather-bound book and didn't notice his reading-glasses had slid down and were balancing precariously on the tip of his nose. He had a small lock of hair trapped in his mouth and was absently chewing on it. Duo couldn't help the silent snicker. His boyfriend was so adorable! And what kind of partner would he be if he didn't show due appreciation to his beautiful Fei? Pushing off from the doorframe, he stalked silently behind the unsuspecting brunette. He leaned over the back of the couch and slid his hands down the backrest and over Wufei's shoulders.

Wufei started at first before relaxing as he recognized his lover's touch. Lips touched his ears and he tilted his head to give the other teen easier access. Hot, moist breath ghosted across his skin as lips paid homage to the tender flesh of his neck. Letting the book fall closed, he relaxed and enjoyed the attention being lavished on him. Duo leaned forward and allowed gravity to pull him over the back of the couch so that he was on top of Wufei, trapping the other underneath him. Wufei twisted so that their bodies were flush against each other, and Duo was quick to take advantage of the position, nibbling along his smooth jaw and slipping a hand underneath the tank top. A low groan escaped the Chinese teen's lips as light fingers caressed his abdomen. He felt a knee nudge at him and let his legs fall open willingly. Duo took delighted advantage of the position and pressed his thigh against the Asian's hardening length.

"Mm.. Not that I'm complaining," Wufei groaned as teeth nibbled teasingly at his clavicle, "but what brought this on?"

Duo didn't pause in his feast, letting his lips form words against the slightly salty skin. "Want you. Want to show you how much I want you." He breathed out, dropping his hand lower and grabbing Wufei firmly, causing him to let out a hiss and grind unconsciously against Duo.

"Wha-What time is it?"

Duo grinned mischeviously. "A little after three. Plenty of time."

Anything further Wufei was going to say was quickly forgotten as Duo had decided his mouth had other duties to tend to.

Five o'clock came and went, and the other inhabitants of the manor arrived home. Trowa and Heero were first to return and headed straight to their room to change out of their Preventers uniforms, and Quatre arrived about fifteen minutes after. He had spent the day in the office and was wearing slacks and a button down shirt, so he didn't feel the need to change other than unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt and slipping off his shoes. He wandered into their preferred living room hoping to find one of the others already there, and grinned at the sight he happened upon.

Duo was curled up in the corner of the couch in sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, reading to a sleepy Chinese boy curled into his side. He was running his fingers through loose, raven hair as he read in a low, steady voice that Quatre knew was famous for putting the normally uptight pilot straight to sleep.

He cleared his throat to announce himself as he entered the room, hiding a smile at the picture they made. "Hey, you two. Welcome home. How was the trip?"

Duo grinned "Hey there, Quat. I should be saying that to you! How was work?"

"It was fine. Another day of being underestimated because of my age, but at least it works to my advantage most of the time." The blonde mused.

Wufei snorted. "Idiots. They wouldn't be so quick to underestimate you if they knew you were the main tactician out of the Pilots." Quatre answered with a benign smile.

"So how is our new housemate? Did you have any trouble getting him home and settled in?"

Duo's face lit up a bit at the mention of his brother. "Nope! No trouble at all. Though, it seems he gave the hospital a bit of trouble before we got there." He said with a mischievous grin and a hint of pride in his voice. Then his face fell a bit. "But by the time we got him home, he was pretty tired and I think he was hurting a good deal. Kid wouldn't admit to anything, though. I'll just have to keep an eye on him."

Quatre nodded in understanding. Trowa and Heero walked in at that moment and were greeted by the other three. They took a seat on the loveseat and were brought up to speed on the conversation.

"So how were things at headquarters?" Duo asked the two.

"Quiet." Heero answered.

Trowa expanded on his lover's word. "Une has us doing paperwork the rest of the week so we don't catch a case this weekend."

Wufei nodded, sending a mental thanks to their commander for making sure they all had a few days to deal with the changes. While the five were very adaptable in some ways, they were still kid terrorists trying to survive in an adult world without the guidance most kids receive from parents and mentors. Sometimes they needed time to adjust to and accept something new, and a new person in their previously exclusive dynamic was a large adjustment for the soldiers who could only ever trust each other.

Duo glanced at the clock as it struck six. "I'm going to go wake him up and help him get ready for dinner." He gave Wufei a peck on the lips as he rose from the couch and headed to his brother's room.

The other three remaining pilots turned to the Chinese teen expectantly. Wufei's eyes widened slightly as he was suddenly the focal point of their attention. "So?" probed Quatre. "What's he like?"

Wufei looked at him incredulously. "His brother just left the room. Why are you waiting till now to ask?"

Quatre sighed and looked at him in disappointment, making a tsking sound. "Duo is biased, he is going to see the little kid his brother used to be for a little while longer. We want to know what he's like now." Heero and Trowa both nodded in agreement.

Wufei swore if he could've he would've had one of those large sweatdrops he'd seen characters get on those cartoons Duo was always watching. "He's.. small." The other three snorted and Wufei glared. "I mean, he's supposed to be 16, but he barely looks like he could be 13. If you ignore his coloring, he looks almost exactly like Duo, but much more quiet." He thought back to the comments made by the Doctor and let his lips form a small smirk. "Definitely just as much trouble, though." He said and left it at that. The others glanced at each other uneasily. The last thing they needed was someone who caused as much 'excitement' as Duo tended to.

Duo climbed the stairs and walked to his brother's room. He knocked softly before opening the door and stepping inside. His brother was already sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hey, lil' bro. How'd ya sleep?"

"Mm.. good. My god, this bed feels like heaven." Hadrian grinned sleepily.

Duo chuckled as he walked over and helped his brother straighten out his sling and brace and get to his feet. "You want to wash your face or anything before we go down for dinner? All of the guys are home, so you'll get to meet everyone."

Hadrian felt his stomach throw a small revolt at the thought of being surrounded by so many people he didn't know, but did his best to hide his unease from his older brother. "Yeah, I think I'll just go wash up. You can head on down, I'll meet you down there." He said, grabbing his cane and heading to the bathroom.

Duo laughed. "Nice try, bro. I'll be waiting right here to take you downstairs. You have a bit to go before you're authorized on the stairs." Hadrian grumbled as he hobbled into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaving his brother to snicker at him.

Once he had taken care of his ablutions, he left the bathroom to meet back up with his older brother in his room and followed him out into the hall. When they reached the top of the stairs, Duo knelt in front of Hadrian once again and helped him climb, grumbling, onto his back and took him downstairs. Once he reached the bottom, he let go of his hold on the younger teen's legs, but Hadrian's arm and good leg stayed clinging to his form. "Nah, I've decided if I've got to be carted around, I'm going to take advantage of it. Get-a-long, little doggie!" he commanded with a really, really bad western American twang. Duo gave a loud laugh and supported his brother's form with his hands once again and carried him to the kitchen.

Just outside of the kitchen doorway, Hadrian gave his brother a squeeze to signal he wanted to be let down. Duo gently got him back onto his feet and put a steadying hand on his shoulder, trying to transfer a bit of comfort and strength into the younger boy. When they'd been younger and living on the streets, you didn't walk into the middle of a group of strangers in their territory, and definitely not injured and vulnerable. While he wasn't one hundred percent sure what had happened to his brother in the interim between the massacre and being reunited recently, he didn't think those early instincts would have changed. If his gut was any indication, they had only become stronger in both brothers.

Hadrian took a slow breath and squared his shoulders, giving the cobalt-eyed teen a small, thankful smile. He let his heart rate lower into a more normal and steady beat as he followed the older teen into the kitchen.

* * *

I know, not fair! Please don't kill me. :) Don't worry, I don't think I'm able to draw out the meeting for much longer, so I'm pretty sure all of our boys will get to meet next chapter. Hope you all are enjoying the story!

LavenderKisses XOXOXO


End file.
